


Terrigen

by queensimmons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But now it s multi chapter, F/M, I got bored, Inhuman, Inhuman AU, Started off as a one shot, in a writing mood, jemma is inhuman, undercovermarvelgeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queensimmons/pseuds/queensimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accident in the lab causes distraught and changes to the team, namely Jemma when she turns to stone.</p><p>*On hold for reasons*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment!  
> follow me on tumblr  
> undercovermarvelgeek

It was probably half past noon when Fitz excitedly ran into the lab with a large metal box containing brand new specimens and old novels from Afterlife to examine. Jemma was already dissecting a frog at her lab desk, intensely studying the molecular structure of its brain (You know, for fun.)

"Jems, the new package came in, it says its a gift from Sci-Ops" Fitz said tossing the package down on the shared work table in the middle of the room.

"Fitz, be careful!" Jemma scolded. "There's no telling what could be in there!". It was then Jemma could've swore she heard 'Blah blah blah blah blah' come from Fitz direction. She rolled her eyes and turned around to see Coulson and Daisy walking into the lab. The director wearing his classic suit and tie and Daisy  next to him in a comfortable long sleeve sweater.

"Fitzsimmons" Coulson said, catching the scientists attention. " This package is from Afterlife, I want you to examine it and tell us anything we need to know about inhuman history". They both nodded and quickly began unpacking.

* * *

 

It didn't take long until the small work space transformed into a full blown laboratory. Books and loose papers piled high on Fitz end of the desk while chemicals and terrigen crystals were neatly lined up next to each other by Jemma's workspace. The duo was searching for clues in Jiyings old books on inhumans and the history of Afterlife, attempting to figure out what they needed to know about the people that lived there. (Are they dangerous? How many have turned? What superpowers are possible?)

"Fitz" Jemma called softly, tapping her partners shoulder. Fitz turned around. " I wonder if there's anyway to separate the crystals from the inside". The engineer grabbed his thick gloves and very carefully took a blue crystal from off the desk. Turning it over in his hands, he came to a conclusion.

"Probably not, it seems the terrigen is embedded deep into the crystal. I'm sure Jiying tried that centuries ago". Jemma rolled her eyes as Fitz sat the crystal next to all the others.

"Fitz, Jiying isn't centuries old. Maybe quite a few decades but-"

"I bet she was around when Monkeys inhabited the Earth" Fitz mummbled, cutting her off.

"Ugh, Fitz!" Jemma shouted, rolling her eyes. If it wasn't for the cloud of blue smoke, the biochemist might not have noticed she knocked down the terrigen crystals.

As a automatic reflex, Jemma screamed and jumped back. Fitz was already by the other side of the table when he and Simmons were bickering, preventing him from being any where near the death crystals.

Automatically, the lab sounded an alarm and shut the glass doors. It wasn't long until the rest of the team came running in. 

"Jem" Fitz tried to say but his voice was barely a whisper. He felt paralyzed. Fitz couldn't move or breath, he just stared wide eyed, his jaw hanging as his brain began to process what he was seeing.

Jemma felt paralyzed too, quite literally. First her legs and feet were immobilized and she watched as her arm glazed over in stone. The scientist was on the brink of tears but didn't get a chance to cry, for the last thing she saw was the team crying for her.

* * *

 

Every one just stood in shock, jaw hanging just like Fitz. May quickly disabled the lab protection and as the doors opened, people ran in.

Coulson still stood outside the lab while Hunter and May ran in. Daisy was crying solemly and kept shaking her head and whispering 'no', unable to accept that she lost her best friend, her _teammate,_  to some stupid crystals. Bobbi wanted to cry too, but she didn't. The agent had long accepted loss would forever be apart of her life. Did accepting it make it hurt any less? No, if anything, it hurt hell of a lot worse.

Mays mind was cloudy and Hunter was just stunned. Both ran over to Fitz, whose mouth was moving like a broken record. His jaw slightly kept opening and closing again. Fitz kept trying to say something, anything but it was like his mind was set on repeat, jaw kept closing every time he played the moment over in his head. It wasn't until Hunter shook his shoulder that the rage caught up with him.

The engineer slammed his hands on the wall and shoved all the papers off a near by desk. He was more angry now than ever. More angry than when Ward was Hydra, more angry than being dropped in the ocean, more angry than learning about Jemmas relationship with Will. A few tears escaped from his eyes as May had to hold him back before something else got knocked over. 

Fitz looked back at Simmons. Her arm reaching out in his direction and the mortified look on her face. Fitz just wanted to comfort her, take her in his arms just one last time. More tears escaped from his eyes. Tears that held memories.

Memories of when they met, memories of the academy days, memories of that bloody planet, the memory of their first kiss.It's crazy how he could remember everything and yet, feel nothing at the same time. But it wasn't until he saw the slight movement of Jemma's pasty fingers that the whole team felt relief.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yer ask and yee shall recieve  
> Follow me on Tumblr  
> undercovermarvelgeek

As the grey stone fell apart, the plane began shaking and papers were flying everywhere. Fitz still stood there, stunned but relieved that Jemma survived. Even while everything around him was falling over, the only thing Fitz could think about was Jemma.

Not that Jemma was inhuman, not that she was currently causing every agent to evacuate the lab, only that Jemma was safe and alive. That she  _survived._ Fitz shouldn't be surprised though, surviving was something Jemma excelled at. The alien disease, being dropped into an ocean, getting caught at Hydra, being sucked into a rock, surviving six months on a bloody planet and now this. While Jemma is a sucky liar and terrible at tap dancing, it was in this moment that the team realized the small scientist was stronger than previously thought. Jemma Simmons wasn't leaving this world easily. _Or any world for that matter_

"Fitz, mate we gotta go!" Hunter said, practically dragging the engineer out of the lab. Fitz kept glancing back at Jemma and the chaos. Chairs, books and such flying all over the place, strong gusts of wind knocking down everything as Jemma broke free from the stone shell. When she finally did completely emerge, the scientist almost fell back from the strong feeling of power. 

The rest of the team watched through the glass doors, Fitz yelling Jemmas name repeatedly. The small woman look terrified as she glanced at her surroundings.

Was she doing this? What is happening? Can someone make it stop? These were among the many questions and thoughts racing through her mind. Jemma felt sick to her stomach and deeply afraid, but little did she know she was causing a massive tornado outside.

Tears began pooling from her eyes as the shaking increased and the wind in room got stronger. The rest of the terrigen crystals fell over and released the mist into the air. While it no longer affected Simmons, it did turn a few unlucky scientists into stone. Guilt began filling Jemmas soul. She just watched those agents die and all because she was clumsy in the lab. More and more tears streamed down her pale cheeks.

Coulson was shouting orders at other agents and directed May to fly the plane away from the base. She nodded and dashed off, leaving Daisy, Bobbi, and Hunter to watch the place fall apart and hold Fitz back from running back into the lab. Distressed, Dasiy turned to Coulson.

"Sir, Fitz needs to go talk to her before this gets out of hand" Daisy demanded frantically.

"It's too dangerous" he replied. "They're both unstable, the best thing we can do is prepare ourselves, the tornado is getting closer". Daisy shook her head in disagreement.

"Then let me go in there, she's afraid and the terrigen has no effect on me" Daisy might as well be begging. Tears dared to escape from her eyes as she grew frustrated and impatient. Coulson nodded and immediately, Daisy punched in a code and ran into the chaotic lab.

She was fighting against the strong forces of wind and flying objects but getting to Simmons was her only concern. Daisy knows how Jemma feels. Lost, guilty, terrified. All emotions that Daisy once endured back when she was Skye, the walking disaster. Memories of the past prompted her to get to Simmons faster.

When the former hacker did reach her friend, she was sitting in a coner, knees to her chest and on the verge of hyperventilating. 

"Please, I don't want to hurt anyone else" Jemma pleaded. The cracking in her voice was hidden, but still there. Daisy stepped closer to her friend and knelt down

"You're not going to hurt me, but you're shaking the plane" Daisy assured. Jemma glanced up at her friend and had a look Daisy knew too well.

_She couldn't stop it_

Jemma wore a look everyone failed to understand with Skye. With powers controlled by feelings, sometimes it came to a point where it was out of your control. Where you just couldn't stop it no matter how hard you tried. Jemma reached that point the minute she emerged. Daisy looked up and around frantically. The tornado was nearly on base and Fitz was still screaming his head off. Just then, Daisy spotted a syringe with a familiar liquid in it. She didn't even get a chance to ask the biochemist for her input before Daisy made an impulse decision and sedated the scientist.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the Jemma/Daisy friendship as much as the next person but that had more Skimmons in it than I anticipated but I hope you enjoyed. I probably got the medical term wrong but hey, I tried. As always comments are welcome and I'm thinking of making this an ongoing multi-chapter fic, thoughts?  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hate writing on mobile, this is the 3rd time I'm writing most of it because it keeps crashing. (And if you write on mobile you know how it is when you try to backspace something) Also, I meant to put this up yesterday but I fell asleep while writing it so ya, I hope you enjoy! :D

Simmons woke up 12 hours later in that stupid room with the hexagon walls. Since Daisy has absolutely no knowledge in medical care, she was afraid she had over dosed her friend when she didn't wake up after 3 hours. But it was Bobbi that assured Daisy that Jemma would be fine and her heart was still beating.

Jemma awoke with a start, taking a deep gasp of air as if she was drowning. She shot up from the bed but Fitz was right there, rough, but gently holding her wrist so she didn't hurt herself.

"Hey, hey relax, it's just me. I'm right here" Fitz whispered softly, staring into her beautiful hazel eyes, which at the moment where filled with worry and fear. 

"Whats hap- where? Where am I?" she asked stumbling over her words. For someone who was out cold for 12 hours, her heart was pounding, panicking was using up every once of energy that she had and it quickly took a toll. Her breathing slowed down and her eyes weren't darting around the room in a frenzy. Fitz squeezed her hand and used his other hand to cup Jemmas face, an attempt to get her to focus on him.

She did. She focused all her attention on staring into Fitz blue eyes, beautiful blue eyes she realized. As she did, Fitz let go of her hand and Jemmas eyes traveled just past Fitz, landing on Coulson, Bobbi, and May, who were standing in a circle, whispering and glancing back at the scientist.

"Do you think she remembers what happened?" May asked. Bobbi looked down at her chart and flipped through a few pages. 

" There was no damage to her brain, though the amount of medicine ingected into her system might make her last conscious hour a little groggy" Bobbi replied. May nodded. The three field agents stopped whispering when they heard Fitz clear his throat, loudly as a signal.

"Jemma" Agent Morse called, her voice light and soft. Everyone was walking on thin ice. They didn't know how Jemma would react to do many people so suddenly or if her new powers made her sensitive to anything. (Such as Daisys sensitivity to sound)

"Do you remember what happened before you blacked out?" She asked. Simmons looked up, tears already brewing in her eyes. 

"Those scientists, they turned to stone because of me". It pained her friends to hear the cracking in the scientists voice, painful to see the first feeling she remembered was guilt. A glistening tear fell from Jemmas eye. Fitz wiped it away and pulled his partner into a hug as she began sobbing. 

" I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" she cried into Fitz shoulder. He stroked her hair, which was pulled into a tight pony tail. He began whispering in her ear.

"It's okay. It's not your fault Jemma" he assured. "Viviann and Harry would understand, it was a lab accident". Hearing the deceased scientist's names made her cry harder. It made everything feel more  _real. That this was actually happening._

May came over and knelt down to the bedside. She began to give Jemma a reassuring stroke down her back. But to her surprise, she flinched and tensed up. Jemma pulled away from Fitz and May and wiped her tears as the two trying to comfort her tried to hide the hurt and confusion in their eyes.

When the scientist calmed down, Bobbi had to preform a physical. (Needless to say, Jemma hated it more than Skye hated her shrink with Dr.Garner way back when)

When she was done, the whole team (minus Jemma) had a meeting to discuss her condition.

* * *

"So, you're confirming what we already know, the Brit has superpowers" Hunter said, followed by a long sip of beer. Bobbi rolled her eyes at her partner.

"What I'm confirming is, she's fine" Bobbi said, looking at Daisy and Fitz who seemed more anxious than everyone else at the table. Which was understandable. Daisy was afraid she caused more harm than good and Fitz didn't even want to be at this bloody meeting, especially since Jemma was currently sitting in a vacant room all alone. Fitz just wanted to get back to her, before she began thinking too much, before she began feeling out of place, feeling like a  _freak._

 Bobbi looked over her papers and back at the team. "She appears to be more sensitive to touch and temperature, mainly the cold and well, wind".

"No shocker there" Hunter remarked. Bobbi stomped on his toe underneath the table, causing him to swallow hard. 

"What?! I'm just saying, your stating the obvious" he said defensively. Eye rolls were upon the faces of nearly everyone at the table. But of course, Hunter just took another gulp of beer.

"How's her mental state?" Coulson chimed in.

" She's only been awake for 2 hours and she's already sectioning herself off from people" Bobbi answered. "I'm no psychiatrist but I can imagine she's scarred, and probably feeling guilty"

"You have no idea" Daisy mumbled, crossing her arms. But she said it just loud enough that it turned heads at the table. She got a disapproving look from May before standing up and leaving the table. Coulson and May looked to Mack, he just shrugged as if he didn't know why his partner was pissed. But he did, he knew exactly why Daisy was mad.

She was upset that no body could understand what Jemma was feeling. And that wasn't Daisy's fault that they couldn't understand but for some reason, it was just infuriating to hear.

Back at the table, it was now awkward. When Bobbi finished, Hunter immediately stood up, followed by Fitz and the others.

"Well I'm going to see if the tornado wants a beer, yeah?" Lance stated and walked off. Bobbi just sighed and left to go to her bunk. Fitz, Mack, May, and Coulson all went in their separate directions. Fitz following Hunter, Mack looking for Daisy, Coulson went back to operating the base while May began to pilot the plane. Later, everyone went to bed knowing that things weren't going to be the same anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see notes below this asking if I should continue this, ignore them because I've decided to make this a multi chapter fic !! Yay I'm so excited! And I wouldn't be writing it if it wasn't for the encouragement and support. (Cause I honestly didn't think anyone would read my trash :P ) As always, feel free to leave a comment and be sure to check in for more <3


End file.
